The Night of the Living Dead
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Zoe and Dan are investigating a graveyard that was mutilated. But some strong emotions and Zoe’s ex-boyfriend put them into a great danger. Please read and review.
1. Graveyard Investigation

Author: Ma'ayan  
  
Title: The Night of the Living Dead  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Summary: Zoe and Dan are investigating a graveyard that was mutilated. But some strong emotions and Zoe's ex-boyfriend put them into a great danger.  
  
Chapter 1: Graveyard investigation  
  
The elevator door was opened and the half-asleep Zoe Busiek came out.  
  
"Good morning, Zoe." She heard Dan's voice.  
  
"Hi." She answered in a sleepy voice.  
  
"You're not a morning person, Eh?" Dan asked and handed her a cup of coffee. "I thought you'd come to work this way..." he tried to hide his smile.  
  
"How did you know that?" Zoe asked and took a sip from her coffee.  
  
"Simply because you arrive to work this way every morning. I just didn't think that you'll come with you're pajama today..." he said. Zoe looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Hey, Zoe... why are you wearing a pajama?" She heard Sophia's voice. Zoe looked down and saw that she was wearing blue pajama pants with cute white sheep on it.  
  
"Well, at least I came with an oxford shirt." She said.  
  
"Yeah..." Dan said.  
  
"Can you two come to my office before everyone sees our sleeping beauty and stop working?" Sophia asked and they nodded and followed her into her office and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Sit." Sophia said. Zoe and Dan sat down and looked at her. "I have a new assignment for you two."  
  
"Under cover?" Zoe asked immediately.  
  
"No. Do you two know Hillside Cemetery?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Yes..." Dan and Sophia looked at Zoe with questioning looks. "My sister and parents are buried there." Zoe's voice was sad. "What does it have to do with our assignment?" She asked.  
  
"That's where you're going to investigate." Sophia said.  
  
"Were going to investigate a graveyard?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes. About a week ago, 142 gravestones in there were mutilated." Zoe raised her head immediately.  
  
"Is my sister's gravestone... mutilated too?" She asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I know about it because few of the families that had gravestone insurance here..."  
  
"You have 'gravestone insurance' here?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yes. Some of the families want their money..."  
  
"Why would someone mutilate a graveyard?" Dan asked.  
  
"I don't know, but if someone mutilated my sister's or parents' gravestones..." Zoe closed her eyes. Dan and Sophia saw the tears streaming on her face.  
  
"Zoe, don't cry..." She felt Dan's hands around her.  
  
"If you don't want to do it, I can give this assignment to someone else... You don't have to..." Sophia felt helpless at that moment and she had the feeling that she just said the wrong thing and if it wasn't enough, it made Zoe cry louder. "Zoe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. If I would know your sister and parents are buried there... I wouldn't give this assignment to you and Dan. Please don't cry." Sophia handed her a tissue box. Zoe grabbed a tissue.  
  
"I'm ok. I'll do this assignment. I'm sorry about this... breakdown." Zoe wiped her tears.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll be ok..." Zoe said. "So, are there any suspects?" She changed the subject.  
  
"Well, at the beginning, the police thought it was a group of teenagers, but it's not reasonable because someone took the bodies out of these graves and it seems that whoever did it used tools that are not available to the wide crowd. Actually, it seems that whoever did it was a gravedigger." Sophia said.  
  
"Why would a gravedigger try to mutilate a graveyard?" Dan asked.  
  
"Maybe he was trying to find something," Zoe said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a group of people did it. Maybe they hide something inside a coffin along with a body and they're trying to find it. Did the people who died and their gravestones were mutilated have something in common except of the fact they're all dead?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Well, they were all very rich and were all died in the past two years." Sophia said.  
  
"Did they find the bodies?" Dan asked.  
  
"Only 78 bodies were found. Most of the bodies were mutilated too."  
  
"What about the burial services and the coffin makers? Maybe the hide something in the coffins or the ground?" Zoe said.  
  
"But what could they hide?" Dan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe stolen jewelry or drugs... or maybe the people who tried to do that are smugglers." Zoe suggested.  
  
"That's reasonable." Sophia said.  
  
"What about the families? Maybe they know something? How many of these families are insured at our company?" Dan asked.  
  
"Ten families. I'm gonna give you the list of families and I also want you to go to the cemetery and see if you can find something there." Sophia said.  
  
Zoe and Dan were doing their way to the 'Hillside Cemetery' when Zoe stopped the car in the middle of the way. "Why did you stop the car?" Dan asked.  
  
"Look! There's a flower shop over there." Zoe answered and pointed on a huge sign of a flower shop.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So I'm going to buy flowers to put on my sister's and parents' graves." Zoe replied.  
  
"Oh..." Dan said. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I'll be out in a minute. I promise." Zoe said and got out of the car.  
  
Five minutes later, she came back to the car with three garlands of colorful flowers. She drove silently without talking and Dan looked at her. She had so much sadness in her eyes. He wondered how much time passed since the last time she went to visit her sister and parents' graves. She pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car. They silently walked through the bright green grass and tombstones until Zoe stopped next to a double tombstone. Dan looked at it. It said: "Jim Busiek 1937 – 1982" and underneath there was a picture and a caption that said: "A father, A husband, A son, A brother, Rest In Peace". Zoe put one garland on that side of the tombstone and then the other on the other side. Dan looked on the other side of the tombstone that was almost identical. The caption said: "Margaret Busiek. 1940-1982, A mother, a wife, a daughter". Dan quickly calculated the years of Zoe's parents' deaths and figured out that Zoe was only 13 when her parents died. He looked at her now and tried to imagine the woman that was cleaning the dust from the glass that held her parents' picture with her sleeve as a thirteen years old girl. She got up of the ground.  
  
"Let's go." She said and continued doing her way to her sister's grave that was located only 20 meters away from her parents' grave. She kneeled and put the colorful garland on the ground. Dan looked at the tombstone. The caption on it said: "Susan Busiek. 1962 – 2003 A mother, A sister, A daughter. Rest In Peace" and there was a picture here too. He looked at her and then at Zoe. If he didn't know that Sue was 7 years older than Zoe was, he would think that they were twins. He glanced at his watch and was about to tell Zoe that they have a lot of things to do and they'd better get going when he heard her voice.  
  
"Sue... I miss you. I'm sorry I didn't come..." She stopped for a minute. "The kids are ok. They miss you very much. I'll bring them with me next time. Hannah got a 100 on her math test. Cliff is one of the top players on his team and Taylor has a boyfriend again. His name his Julian... He lives next door. And I..." She stopped just for a moment in order to take a deep breath. "I had a boyfriend too. He wanted me to marry him... but I couldn't. I couldn't bring a man into the kids' lives. I love them so much, Sue. You did a great job with them, the same way you did with me..." She looked at her sister's picture. "I wish I could be like you and have all the answers... " Zoe burst out crying. She wrapped her hands around the tombstone. Dan didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Zoe would appreciate an interruption, but he really wanted to comfort her. It took her almost 15 minutes until she stopped crying and got up of the ground. He looked at her. Her pajama had brown and green stains around the knee area.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so much time." She said and wiped her tears.  
  
"It's ok." Dan said.  
  
"I must look like hell," She said.  
  
"No. You look ok." Dan said.  
  
"Let's go... I want to finish this whole thing." She said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." They went to the other side of the cemetery, where there were few mausoleums. As they got closer, they saw that few of the gravestones were broken and in some of there were clear signs that the bodies were taken out of the ground. They walked around to one of the biggest mausoleums and saw that its door was open.  
  
"Let's go inside." Zoe said.  
  
"What? I'm not going into that thing." Dan said.  
  
"Ok. I'm going inside. You can come with me or not." Zoe entered the mausoleum. Dan followed her. It took them a minute to adjust to the smell and the dark.  
  
"Do you think we're gonna find something here?" Dan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Can you see a coffin around?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I see something over there." Dan pointed at the darkest corner of the mausoleum. They both went there. That thing looked like a coffin and it was lying on its side.  
  
"Let's turn it around." Zoe said and they turned the coffin and tried no to make a noise that will make someone to call the police. Suddenly, Zoe saw that part of the coffin was missing and a gray, skeletal hand came out of it. Zoe screamed loudly, she took Dan's hand and ran outside of the mausoleum.  
  
"Zoe, what happened?" Dan asked when they were outside.  
  
"Didn't you see that?" Zoe asked. Dan shook his head. Whatever Zoe saw, he didn't see it because of the dark.  
  
"It was a hand... The coffin was broken..." Zoe gasped.  
  
"A hand? That's what made you run for your life?" Dan smiled.  
  
"It's a dead guy there, Dan. It's not a regular hand." She said.  
  
"That's the thing, Zoe. A dead guy's hand cannot hurt you, but a living man's hand can." Dan laughed.  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll find anything here anyway. Unless we're looking  
for dead bodies. Let's go to see what the families can tell us."  
  
Please review. I won't continue writing it until I have at least 5 reviews. 


	2. Finding suspects

Notes:  
  
1. Thank you for your reviews. I hope that this chapter will get some reviews too.  
  
2. Thanks for Danielle Anderson and Lainie Smajovitz who agreed to Beta read this chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't patient and posted without waiting for you two to review, but thanks anyway.  
  
3. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if I have any mistakes here, but as I said, I wasn't patient enough to wait few more days for my beta readers' replies.  
  
Chapter 2: Finding suspects  
  
Zoe and Dan knocked on the door of a big villa. An old woman opened the door and looked at them with sadness.  
  
"Mrs. Sanderson?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me." The old woman replied.  
  
"I'm Dan Lennox and this is Zoe Busiek. We're investigating the graveyard mutilation at Hillside cemetery." Dan said.  
  
"Come in, please." Mrs. Sanderson said and they stepped into the house.  
  
"We understand that your husband's grave was mutilated too. Am I right?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Sanderson answered.  
  
"Do you have any idea who did it?"  
  
"I don't know." Mrs. Sanderson said.  
  
"Did the people who mutilated his grave took his coffin out of the ground?"  
  
"Yes. They broke it apart."  
  
"Did the police find the body?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Do you think your husband hide something inside the coffin that may have a huge value? Jewelry? An important document, maybe?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"One last thing. Can you please tell us who made the coffin and give us the phone number of the burial service?"  
  
"Yes. The man who made the coffin is Ian Smith."  
  
"And the phone number of the burial service?" The woman went to another room and then gave them a piece of paper with the number.  
  
"That's all. Thank you for your time." Dan asked.  
  
"You're welcome." Mrs. Sanderson said and they got out of her house.  
  
They continued to the next house and the answers were the same at all ten families. The only thing that was different was the names of the coffin makers. A man called James Lawrence built four of the coffins and a man called David Gray built three of the other coffins. Now they were standing in front of James Lawrence's door and waited for him to open it.  
  
"James Lawrence?" Dan asked the man who opened the door.  
  
"Yes. How can I help you?"  
  
"We're investigating a graveyard mutilation at Hillside cemetery." Zoe said. "You happen to be one of the coffin makers that made some of the coffins that were broken."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that such thing happened to my customers, but I'm not the one who makes the coffins. I'm the owner of the coffin making company. The man who makes the coffins is Daniel Harrison." James said.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much." Dan said and they went back into the car.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to continue tomorrow." Zoe said.  
  
"Yep." Dan replied.  
  
"Dan, do you want to come for dinner?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sure. When?"  
  
"At 19:00. Don't be late." She said.  
  
At seven o'clock, Dan knocked on the door of the Busiek – Woodal House. Zoe opened to door and let him in.  
  
"So, what did you make for dinner?" He asked.  
  
"A salad and pasta." Zoe said. Dan followed her to the kitchen.  
  
"Taylor, Cliff, Hannah! Dinner is ready." The kids came downstairs. They all sat down and started eating.  
  
"I went to the cemetery today." As she said that, she felt how six eyes were staring at her with questioning looks.  
  
"Did you visit Mommy?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you take us with you?" Cliff asked and it was easy to hear the sadness in his voice.  
  
"I didn't know I was going to be there." Zoe felt a need to apologize.  
  
"What did mommy say to you?" Hannah asked.  
  
"She said she loves you and misses you very much and that she's proud of you all." Zoe tried to stop the tears from falling on her face.  
  
"I miss mommy." Hannah said.  
  
"I know, Honey. I promise I'll take you with me next time I'm going there." Zoe stroked the little girl's dark hair. They ate in silence. More than few times Dan looked at Zoe. For a moment he thought he saw her sending him a shy look that he had never seen on her face before. She looked so pure and innocent and he wanted to see that side of her that she had never reveled to him. He didn't know if Marcos got a chance to take a peek on that side of her, but he hoped that he didn't. He wanted to be the only one who gets to know Zoe's gentle and calm side.  
  
"Aunt Zoe?" Hannah asked.  
  
"What?" Zoe raised her head and looked at the little girl.  
  
"May I be excused?"  
  
"Ummm... Yeah, sure, kid." Dan could clearly see that Zoe was thinking about something else at the moment. Hannah went out of the kitchen and her siblings followed her. Zoe and Dan got up of their chairs too. Zoe picked the plates up from the table and put it in the dishwasher. Then she and Dan went to the living room.  
  
"Please, take a seat." Zoe said and they both sat on the couch.  
  
"It must have been hard for you to tell them," Dan said.  
  
"Yeah... You know what's funny? When we were eating, I kept hoping that Taylor wouldn't leave the table or something..." Zoe stared at the floor. "Sometimes she gets... crazy. I can't blame her... with all the things she went through... her father's leaving and then Sue's death... and then... I came here and took over the role of her mother!" Dan wasn't sure if Zoe's laughing or crying. It actually seemed to him that she did both at the same time because he saw her rubbing her eyes but she had a smile on her face. "Can you imagine me as an aunt? Even worse, as a mother?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I can't imagine you as my aunt, but I can imagine you as their aunt." He said. "You don't have to go crazy over it. I'm sure they love you very much and appreciate you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm kinda tired so please excuse me for going crazy. It's been a long time since the last time I went crazy." He looked at her. If he didn't know that Zoe wasn't keeping alcohol in the house, he would swear that she was drunk. It's been a long time since she went crazy? Didn't she go crazy when they were in the mausoleum?  
  
"Aunt Zoe," They heard Hannah's voice.  
  
"She probably wants me to come and give her a goodnight kiss... I'll be right back..."  
  
Dan glanced at his watch "No it's ok. I'd better get going anyway. It's getting late and we have to work tomorrow." He said and started doing his way to the door and Zoe followed him.  
  
"Good night." She said as he opened the door.  
  
"Good night and don't come with your pajama to work tomo --" As he said the last word, she lightly kissed him on his lips. They stood there in shock for a moment. Both of them couldn't really understand what just happened. Although it wasn't their first kiss and Dan hoped it wouldn't be the last, Zoe's kiss surprised him. "--row..." He completed the word. She smiled and watched him as he entered his car and drove away. Then she closed the door and went upstairs to give Hannah a goodnight kiss. Later that evening, Zoe was sitting in the kitchen, going over bills and writing her plans for the rest of the week in her agenda. She looked if she had any special plans for the weekend. She wanted to take the kids to the cemetery, like she promised. She turned the page and saw that Dan will celebrate his birthday the next day. She recalled the kiss they shared earlier, the excitement she felt in her stomach and the last time she felt like this: when they kissed in the elevator.  
  
In the next morning, Zoe and Dan went to Daniel Harrison's coffin making factory.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Harrison," Zoe said. The man stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Zoe, I haven't seen you for..." He paused. "For almost ten years." Dan looked at Zoe with shock.  
  
"Oh, my God! Daniel, I can't believe that I didn't recognize your name! You changed a lot since we last saw each other." She said.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Daniel asked. "I thought you left the country."  
  
"Yeah. I went to Vegas." Zoe said.  
  
"You did? I knew you'd do it in the end... you wanted to be an actress and a dancer." He said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I can't believe you still remember that!" She said.  
  
"So, what brings you back here? Are you visiting your sister?" He asked.  
  
"My sister died earlier this year. I came back here in order to take care of her kids."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Zoe."  
  
"Umm... Zoe..." Dan said.  
  
"Oh, Sorry, Dan. Daniel, this is my partner, Dan Lennox. Dan, Daniel is my ex-boyfriend." Zoe introduced them both.  
  
"So, you have a partner..." Daniel said.  
  
"Yes, I'm working in an insurance company."  
  
"Insurance company? That's interesting. What are you doing there?"  
  
"I'm a fraud investigator."  
  
"I'm sure you're very good." Daniel said.  
  
"I am." Zoe smiled.  
  
"So, what are you doing in my factory?"  
  
"Last week, the Hillside cemetery was mutilated. Someone took 142 coffins and bodies out of the graves. 10 of these graves were insured at our company. Your company made few of the coffins. We just want to ask you some questions." Dan said.  
  
"Sure. Ask whatever you want." Daniel said.  
  
"Do you know who may want to take these coffins out of the ground?" Dan asked.  
  
"No." Daniel answered.  
  
"Do you have any idea if some of the people you work with have any intention to hurt you or your business? Or maybe just use a coffin in order to hide something?" Zoe asked.  
  
"No. But you can ask them yourself. I employ 3 workers. One of them is on vacation and he'll come back next week." Daniel said.  
  
"Can we ask them some questions too?" Zoe asked. Daniel nodded. They asked the workers the same questions they asked Daniel, but all the answers were the same. They had to come back to the office and do some work there, so they left and said they'd call if they have any more questions.  
  
On their way back the office Zoe was very silent. She usually talked a lot, and Dan sensed that she's afraid that he'd start talking about Daniel or about the kiss they shared in the night before. He could only imagine what was going on with the kids after she left. He didn't know them as good as Marcos did, but he was pretty sure that Taylor got very angry with Zoe and that Hannah had nightmares again and he could also see Zoe crying in her bed after the kids fell asleep.  
  
"Zoe," He gently said her voice.  
  
"What?" She almost got off the road when she heard his voice.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" She felt the desire to hide what she feels from him.  
  
"I don't know. You just look tired. I mean, you had a rough day yesterday with all the emotions you had to face. Maybe this assignment is too much for you. Maybe we should tell Sophia that we're not able to do this job."  
  
"When did you become a psychologist?" Zoe asked. "I want to continue working on this assignment."  
  
"Zoe, don't you think that it may be better for you? I mean, I watched you in the last two days and it seems to me that on that time, you had to face with so many things. Maybe it will be for your own good if we quit and let someone else do this." Dan said.  
  
"I know what you wanna say. You're saying that I should not work on this assignment because I get emotionally involved." Zoe blamed him.  
  
"No, Zoe. What I meant is that you met this guy now, and had to face with your sister's and parents' deaths once again and the kids and..."  
  
"Dan, I appreciate your concern, but I want to work on this." She said and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, watch it!" Dan said when she got off the road again. She turned her look away from him and looked at the road. Then she stopped the car on the side of the road. "Dan, can you please drive... I'm tired." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He replied and they switched seats. Few minutes later she fell asleep and when seeing this, all Dan could think about was her, lying in her bed, in her dark room and crying uncontrollably. He never felt pity for someone like he felt now. He knew that if Zoe knew that, she'd kill him.  
  
(The next day)  
  
It was 4:00 PM. Dan and Zoe were just finishing some paper work and about to get out of the office when Zoe's phone rang.  
  
"Zoe Busiek," She answered.  
  
"Zoe, It's Daniel." She heard his voice.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" She asked him.  
  
"Zoe, we have to talk. It's very important." Daniel said.  
  
"Come over tonight and we'll talk, ok?" Zoe said.  
  
"Fine." Daniel replied. Dan looked at Zoe with a questioning look when they entered the elevator.  
  
"It was Daniel. He wants to talk to me about something." Zoe said.  
  
"I don't trust him." Dan said.  
  
"Why? He's a friend and I know him for a long time." Zoe said.  
  
"That's what scares me. What if he thinks you're still together?"  
  
"Dan, it has been ten years since we last saw each other. I don't think he has any thought that we're still together." Zoe grinned.  
  
"Whatever." Dan shrugged. The elevator stopped in the first floor and they got out it and started doing their way to the parking lot.  
  
"Dan," Zoe gently said his voice. He turned around to face her. "Can you give me a goodnight kiss?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Do you mean like the one you gave me two days ago?" Dan asked with a slight confusion.  
  
"Yeah." Zoe replied.  
  
"If you promise that you'd beware of Daniel." Dan said.  
  
"I will. Don't worry." Zoe promised. They stood there and she could sense that Dan wasn't sure about what he was doing or maybe wasn't sure that she'll keep her promise. He slowly pulled her closer to him and their lips locked. She felt his tongue moving in her mouth. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her hands and pulling her away from Dan. She tried to move, but the man who held her shook her until she fell on the floor, powerless. She has made a huge effort to look up and saw two muscular men punching Dan in the face.  
  
"Dan," She saw his unsuccessful trial to fight back the men. He sent her an apologetic look. She knew he was trying to say that he's sorry for not being strong enough. The men tied his hands with a rope and pushed him into the back seat of a car.  
  
"Help!!! Som..." The man that held her put his hand on her mouth in order to keep her quiet. The other men tied her hands too and pushed her into the back seat of the same car they pushed Dan.  
  
"Hey, there's no need to be aggressive!!!" She yelled and heard the men's grin. One of the men got into the car and started driving.  
  
"What do you guys want from us?" Dan asked.  
  
"Shut up there!" The man yelled at them.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I told you to shut up. Another word from you two and your brains will be on the floor!" Zoe looked at Dan. He had a sad look in his eyes.  
  
Few minutes later, the man stopped the car. "Don't you two even dare to move!" he yelled at them. His voice made Zoe shiver. No one had ever threatened her before. The man took a cell phone out of his pocket and called someone.  
  
"London, I'm in Paris. Where are you and Rome?" The man asked the man on the other side of the line. Dan assumed that they were talking in codes like he and Debbie used to do.  
  
"Ok, thanks." The man said and hanged up his phone.  
  
"His name must be Amsterdam..." Zoe whispered into Dan's ear. He smiled. Even when kidnapped she had a good sense of humor.  
  
"Stop talking there!" The man slapped Zoe. She looked at him with a slight shock that he interpreted as fear. The man smiled with satisfaction. Suddenly the door of the car was opened and someone's hand caught the collar of her shirt and violently pulled her out of the car. 


	3. Hidden in a coffin

Thanks for Danielle Anderson who beta read this chapter. Your help is greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 3: Hidden in a coffin  
  
Zoe fell on the asphalt. She looked up and saw the muscular man who had held Dan earlier. He took hold of her collar again and made her stand up. She saw the other man pull Dan out of the car. Dan tried to fight him, but with his hands tied behind his back, it was impossible.  
  
"Come on, you!" The muscular man pulled Zoe's collar. He led her into a cabin, where two other men were waiting for them. Dan and the man who held him followed them into the cabin. The man who drove the car came in too and closed the door behind him. The other men untied the ropes that were bound around their hands. Zoe rubbed her wrists and looked at Dan. One of the men was standing behind him, aiming a gun at his back.  
  
"Zoe Busiek, am I right?" She turned to look to the two men had been waiting for them in the cabin when they came in.  
  
"Yes." He was wearing a cheap black suit. He had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"And your partner, Dan Lennox... Right?"  
  
"Yes. What do you want from us?" She heard a cock of a gun.  
  
"I'm the one who's asking the questions here, Busiek," the man said. "Now, you two are here because you're dangerous." The man said. Zoe looked at him in disbelief. How could they be a danger for this people?  
  
"We can't afford you going and telling the police that we're..." Suddenly someone opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Harrison, I don't think you're supposed to be here." The man said.  
  
"You said you won't hurt them." Zoe looked at him. It was Daniel and his hair and clothes were wet. Zoe then noticed the sound of the rain.  
  
"They're putting 'Mission Kansas' in danger. We can't afford to keep them alive." The man said.  
  
"Man, she's my ex-girlfriend. If she's dead and the police comes to me, I'm dead too." Daniel said.  
  
"Don't worry... No police officer will chase you..." The man smirked. Zoe's heart started beating so fast. She looked at Dan. If they were going to kill them, what would happen to the kids? Who would take care of them?  
  
"Please, Mr. Moore, please let them go..." Daniel said.  
  
"Mr. Harrison, get out of here right now, or we'll take care of you too." One of the muscular men opened the door and pushed Daniel out of the cabin. Zoe looked at him and he looked back at her before the muscular man slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Now, you two. You're here because we can't let you keep going around and trying to find out what happened at the cemetery. So, we're gonna kill you." The man said.  
  
"If you're going to kill us, let us at least know what happened at the cemetery. We worked for it!" Zoe claimed.  
  
"You are absolutely right. Look at me. Do I look familiar to you?"  
  
"No." Zoe said.  
  
"That's because my identity was stolen from me." The man said.  
  
"What?" Zoe and Dan couldn't understand how a stolen identity was connected to the whole thing.  
  
"Well, my name is Arthur Cholewa. Three years ago, I had a car accident and I lost my memory. I was in coma for a long time and when I woke up, all I could remember was my name. I tried to find out who I was and I found one man that was willing to help me. He was really rich and had the resources to help me save my identity. He had only one condition – I must never know who he is. I never met him or spoke to him. He sent me letters and notes and that's how we had contact." Zoe looked at Dan with confusion.  
  
"So, what does it has to do with..."  
  
"He found out who I am. He said he'd tell me who I am. But two years ago he passed away. He sent me a note, saying that my identity would be in his grave. He said that all the documents about me were hidden in his coffin. He asked to be buried in the Hillside cemetery, but didn't say his name. I had to look for it on my own. It took me two years to find the resources to open these graves." Arthur Cholewa said. "Now, that you know, we have to kill you. Don't resist and there will be no pain."  
  
"Please, no!" Zoe said.  
  
"That was the deal. I give you the information and take your lives." Arthur said.  
  
"But we have three kids to take care of! They need their parents. Don't kill us." Dan didn't know if Zoe was acting or really crying.  
  
"My men are very... gentle. They'll take care of you two now. It was nice to know you. Farewell." Arthur said and went out of the cabin. Zoe didn't even see the door closes because she felt a sharp pain in her head and knew it was the end. 


End file.
